


innocence || Jason Todd (NSFW)

by Captain_Geek



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Insecurity, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i don't care, these tags are dirty, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Geek/pseuds/Captain_Geek
Summary: I've posted it on the 'Batfamily One-shots' but then again it has too much chapter so why not post it separately too?Request was made on Wattpad under the book 'GOOD TIMES || Batfamily (NSFW) One-Shots' (I'm from there)Prompt that I came up with;Jason fell for his foster-sister, he kept on denying it. Always believing she was too good for him, that it was wrong, he doesn't deserve her, she was too naive, too innocent."I heard you."





	innocence || Jason Todd (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> "Could you do a Jason x reader ?" Yes!
> 
> Note; will be written in Jason's (3rd person) point of view. Reader in 2nd person.
> 
> Warning(s); Explicit contents, insecurity, smut, unprotected sex.

In Jason's eyes, you were the most careless, happy, innocent, and excited girl he'd ever met. You were like the female version of Dick Grayson, hell, you were his tail. Wherever he went you would be there, your cheerful upbringing fits Dick's.

 

At first, he was so annoyed by you, he didn't say it out loud though. But he would constantly snap at you if you did something that he thought was  _so_ annoying.

 

"Don't touch it." Jason slapped your hand away from one of his book he just cleaned.

 

You stared at him for a second as you retreated your hand, "why not?" You would ask.

 

"I just cleaned it." He clicked his tongue, acting like he was pissed and not giving a fuck at all.

 

Truth to be told; he felt bad, he felt very  _\--_   _very_ bad.

 

A flash of hurt would twinkle in your eyes then disappeared just as fast. You always masked it with a smile thus cause a pang in his chest, a tight, uncomfortable feeling.

 

He was aware that most _\---_ every child Bruce adopted had troubles with their childhoods, were an orphan, and much, much more. Maybe that was why he felt bad? Because he knew you had problems and tried to hide it?

 

No.

 

He liked you.

 

He saw you more than a sister, he didn't hate you, he always believed he did. He wouldn't admit it. You were his  _sister_ for heaven's sake! It felt so wrong. He didn't care if you aren't his  _real_ sister. It was still wrong.

 

Besides, he believed he was too broken for you, too messed up, too fucked up to feel an affection, to feel love, to  _feel_.

 

He was not good enough to deserve your love, to deserve  _you_ _._

 

Jason would push you away, either it would just ignoring you, not coming anywhere if you were also coming or get out of a room if you were there.

 

He did everything until he believed you'd hate him and finally distant yourself from him.

 

Then one day everybody left the manor, Dick went to Blüdhaven for god knows what. Bruce, Alfred, Tim, Damian, Steph, and Cass also went to a trip Jason too lazy to join in which left you and him alone.

 

In the manor. Alone. For a week.

 

Just the two of you.

 

It was awkward, to say the least, he had no choice but talk to you when he walked in a room where you were at. The worst was at night. Bruce told him to do the field work meanwhile you stayed in the cave, monitoring the town through the screen.

 

None of you did the talk when you did it was only because something important happened. He was grateful you didn't bring up anything about him avoiding you. Everything went smoothly.

 

When he was back, you weren't in the cave anymore. That was it, his plan worked. You hated him now, you avoided him too. Yet why couldn't he be relieved? Why did his chest tightening, even more, it makes him hard to breathe?

 

An exasperated sigh escaped his dry lips as he made his way to his room and call it a day, get some shut-eye as long as he wanted. He passed your room, then stop. He could've sworn he heard a faint moaning from inside.

 

No fucking way.

 

You were too good, too naïve to do that, weren't you?

 

He was tempted to eavesdrop, he wanted to get closer to the door and peek through the keyhole but decided against it until he heard you moaned his name. He was hard within seconds, all rational thinking, be damned.

 

He quietly walked closer to the door, kneeling down before peering into the room with an eye through the keyhole.

 

God, it was so wrong, he was such a pervert for doing this. Jason wasn't exactly the type who would do such a thing, he would just barge into the room and fuck you silly instead of being pathetic and watched you get yourself off with your own hands as he did himself.

 

Jason's hand slipped into his boxers after he unbuckled the belt and loosen his pants. He wrapped his large hand around his stiff cock, rubbing his tip gently with his thumb as he watched you laying half naked in bed, rubbing your clitoris. You were taking your time and so did he.

 

You then used your middle and index fingers to massage your labia up and down, teasing your sensitive nub every now and then, getting yourself wetter with every movement. Then you lubed your fingers with your slick before pushing them inside with ease. You bit your lip, holding back a sharp gasp.

 

Jason's oh-so-imaginative brain gave him an image that your fingers were his as he slowly stroke himself, he imagined that he was there as he fucked you with his thick and calloused fingers, rubbing your walls with his fingertips as he bent down to take one of your hard nipples into his mouth. Sucking with such fervor that got you writhe because of him.

 

"Jason." You breathed out as you fingered yourself causing his dick throbbed, your hand moved faster to get your release that was drawing near.

 

He did the same, he picked up his pace.

 

"Jay _\---m_ _ph_!" He watched your back arched off the bed as you came, your other hand was still rubbing on your clit slowly prolong your orgasm.

 

His hand became rougher as he fell over the edge, his jaw slacked, letting a silent groan to escape his lips while he came into his hand.

 

He was breathing heavily, withdrawing his cum covered hand from his pants. He stared at it with disgust, standing up to walk back into his bedroom to clean himself up.

 

He still couldn't get the image of you being so lewd out of his mind, he stretched his arm to stare at the hand he used to jack himself off with a frown as the other was tucked underneath his head.

 

"Disgusting." He said to himself before shutting his eyes.

 

The next morning was hard, hard not to look at you. Luck was not on his side, he wanted to get breakfast a bit later to avoid you again but you beat him up to it first, you were also there making some pancakes.

 

You were wearing a low cut, spaghetti-strapped silk tank top that hung on your body loosely. He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming down to your shorts. A pair of cute, lace shorts that if you bent down they would give him a good look of your perfect ass.

 

Shaking his head, he lazily walked over to the fridge.

 

"Morning." You greeted, he could hear the smile in your voice.

 

How could you do this to him after what happened last night, how could you act so nonchalantly around him, how could you wear that kind of clothing in front of him.

 

"Mornin'." He grouched back, grabbing a bottle of cold water. He opened the cap before taking a few gulps. He usually prefers a cup of bitter coffee but you were there near the coffee maker.

 

"You want some pancakes?" You asked kindly, placing the last piece of pancake onto the plate before turning the heat and turned around. "I made enough for the two of us!"

 

He made a mistake by looking back at you.

 

He could see your nipples poking through the silk, clearly begging for his attention, your breasts were barely covered by how low the neckline was.

 

Fuck, girls and their 'no bra at home' rules.

 

"No." He answered after some silence, his eyes went back up to look at yours. "I want you." He blurted out and before he could even register what he said, he already stalked towards you.

 

You blinked, "Um, Jay?" You slowly backed away. Of course, the most cliché thing just had to happen. Your back hit the edge of the marble counter as Jason finally inches from you. "Jason?"

 

"I heard you last night." His voice dropped an octave, his eyes were dark with lust. Hiding all the love underneath.

 

You saw it, even though just barely.

 

"I heard you moaning my name as you fingered yourself, I watched you," he practically growled, his hands rested on the edge of the counter, trapping you in between his strong arms. "Do you always get off at the thought of me, your brother, fucking you?"

 

You had to bit you inner cheek to stop yourself from whimpering, you thought he couldn't be hotter but he did, his voice had a bite to it and sent a tingling feeling in your stomach that went down to your sex. You were sure you were wetting your panties with your juices right now.

 

"Do you?" He pushed when he got no response from you.

 

You only responded with a curt nod. You couldn't find any coherent wording to answer him, you felt intimidated in a good way. A  _very_ good way.

 

Jason crashed his chapped lips to yours roughly, he didn't care if it was wrong or if someone would judge him. Fuck it, you weren't blood-related to him anyway, you were only his sister because it was formally written on a paper.

 

His hand moved to cup your breast through the silky material of your tank top, he grazed his nails over your nipple gingerly earning a gasp from you. As your lips parted, he took the chance to slip his pink muscle into your mouth, touching every nook and cranny of your mouth with his talented tongue.

 

He also didn't care if you don't like him back, he didn't care if you only want him just for sex. All he wanted was to touch you, to feel your skin against his, to make you feel good.

 

He could feel your tongue moved against his as he pinched and pulled your nipple before letting his hand traveled down again, into your shorts.

 

You were soaking wet, your panties were damp causing them to stick onto your mound.

 

"So wet." He hummed against your lips.

 

"Fuck me, Jay." You whimpered pathetically, hands gripping onto his shirt, already giving yourself up to him as your eyes bore into his beautiful, lust-blown eyes. "I've been wanting you so bad ever since you helped me with my training, at first I only imagined you holding my hand or just cuddle with me when we're watching, like some siblings would, then it changed into something more. I want you to touch me in ways siblings won't, I want you to kiss my lips instead of my cheek or forehead."

 

Jason was taken aback by your sudden outburst. Yes, you were so naïve, so innocent. His insecurities bubbling back up again.

 

"When you ignored me it hurts, I thought you hate me. Do you hate me?"

 

He leaned back closer to you, pulling you into another kiss. A gentler and passionate kiss. "No." He responded, suddenly feeling stupid for letting his insecurities got in the way and unintentionally hurt you.

 

Your smile made his heart swell, "you may continue."

 

Giving your lips a gentle peck, he sneaked his hands into your tank top, finding your soft breasts as you get your own hands to take the offending fabric off your body.

 

Jason played with your nipples before bringing one into his warm mouth, sucking and licking eagerly, letting out everything that he had been hiding for months while he also draws pleased noises from your lips. He moved to your other breast, giving it the same treatment before slowly kneeling down as he trailed kisses down your abdomen.

 

He stopped when he reached the waistband of your shorts, he glanced back up to seek for your permission. When you nod, he pulled them down slowly, watching a thin string of your slick connecting your pussy and your panties.

 

"Part your legs doll." And you did.

 

Bringing his face close to your dripping cunt, he licked a broad stripe up to your clit, closing his lips around the nub before giving a gentle suck.

 

Your head lolled back, hands reaching down to grip onto his dark locks, lips parted as a shaky moan fell from them. "Oh, yes." You hissed as he prodded your entrance with the tip of his tongue, just barely slipping in, his thumb replacing his tongue, rubbing harsh circles around it.

 

He was so much better than your fantasies like you were to him.

 

When his tongue slipped in, you began to roll your hips. He still saw you as innocent even in times like this, you were still naïve no matter how lewd you looked like.

 

The tip of his nose would occasionally touch your clit every time you grind down on his face. It felt good,  _too_ good. You felt the familiar coil in your stomach like you would feel when you touched yourself, but now it was different. More intense.

 

"So close." You whimper, your walls started to throb.

 

He stopped and you almost regret telling him that. He stood up from his kneeling position, he took off his pants, his erection sprang out proudly. Precum leaking out of his swollen tip, it looked so deliciously red like it was about to explode.

 

You subconsciously licked your lips, slick running down your thigh as you ogled his muscular figure. Those scars made him hotter than he already was.

 

"See something you like?" He asked as he lifted you up to sit on the counter.

 

You shivered when you felt the coldness of the marble as you watched Jason spread your thighs and settled himself between them before they wrapped themselves around his waist. "Yes." You answered.

 

Not wasting his time, he pushed himself into you as he pulled you back into a bruising kiss. Each of you kept each other's moans at bay. He loved the way you swallowed his cock to the hilt easily, you were tight and warm.

 

Jason moved his hips, his pelvis hitting your swollen nub deliciously while his thighs slapped against your ass. Lewd noises filled the kitchen, your sighs and moans were turning him on even more.

 

With a hand, he lifted up your leg, thrusting his cock deeper into you. You almost stuck your tongue out when he repeatedly hit your g-spot.

 

You were chanting his name loudly between your moaning as he pushed himself down to your neck, grazing his teeth over your pulse point before nipping on your sensitive flesh.

 

It was so intense, it slowly dragging you closer to the edge. A few more of the deliciously long strokes of his cock in your pussy and his fingers tugging on your clit were the best feeling you'd ever felt, you could never do it just with your hands.

 

"Yes, yes, oh _-_ _\--_ _Jason_." You mewl.

 

Your walls clamp down around him tightly as you came around his dick. A long, breathy moan of his name fell from your lips as you gripped his shoulders. Your head fell back, showing the expanse of your throat to him which he gladly kissed before he released rope after rope of his cum inside of you with a loud grunt. It drew out your orgasm longer as his hips faltered and he let himself to rest his forehead on your shoulder.

 

"I don't care if you did this out of lust." You whispered breathlessly, still trying to catch your breath, your hand flies back to card through his sweaty hair. "I just want to be close to you."

 

Jason rose his head, looking at your passion wrecked figure, a soft smile on your lips.

 

And his.

 

"It's not out of lust." He muttered out before dryly chuckling to himself, "I also thought you only let me just out of lust."

 

You giggled at him, lightly kissing the tip of his nose, "so, what are we now? Because I am sure as heck can't see you as a brother anymore."

 

He only gave you a shrug, his hands that he didn't know had rested themselves on your waist stroke your skin up and down soothingly.

 

"We'll keep it a secret for now." He suggested.

 

You nod, "I love you, Jason."

 

"I love you too."


End file.
